Antoine Blanchard
"Ah, ma chérie, your complexion is as fine as ever. It reminds me of the snow that used to fall on my village during the calm winter nights." ~ Antoine in a likely futile attempt to woo Talia Rompier. Antoine Blanchard 'is an Ark Pilot and the captain of JSF Chimera, as well as being the designated spotter and sniper of The Omen. He is among the most skilled guerilla warfare strategists and tacticians in the entire Union Military, and as such has been given the Hyper Lethal Vector status. His Ark is La Lionne. Appearance Antoine Antoine is a pale-skinned male of around average height and possesses an athletic build. His hair is brown and wavy, reaching down to his shoulders, and his eyes are an almost piercing green. When piloting his Ark, Antoine wears lightweight but sturdy armor with numerous packs of munitions, rations and supplies on his waist. La Lionne Being a super light class Ark, La Lionne has minimal armor that allows for optimal speed and agility. La Lionne is one of the fastest Arks developed to date, advanced hydraulics in its legs allowing it to run at unparalleled speeds and even pull off short-ranged jumps. Its armor is black with silver rings encircling its legs. Numerous openings on the fingers, lower legs, and head glow a burning orange. La Lionne is more humanoid in appearance and stature than most other Arks, due to being a Super Light Class. On its head and shoulders are black, blade-like protrusions. La Lionne stands at 12 feet tall. Personality ''"If there's one guy that's more charming than me around these parts, it's that Antoine. Mate's a love magnet." ~ Jaxon Reynolds on Antoine. Antoine Antoine fully embraces the romantic culture of his homeland, and will often attempt to woo any female he deems attractive, most of the time to great success. However, this is mainly just to build up his persona and ego. The one woman he truly loves and has failed to woo time and time again is Talia Rompier of JSF Nemean, but he nonetheless keeps up in his endeavors in hopes of one day gaining the attraction of her. Other than that, Antoine is highly ambitious and hopes to one day start a family and reside peacefully in Mondrae. Despite his sometimes egotistical nature, Antoine is incredibly focused when on the job and makes sure no mistakes are possible during a mission, as just one mistake could mean the mission will end in disaster. La Lionne Antoine decided against giving La Lionne any sentience, deciding that he may get too attached to his Ark if he did this. Psychological Profile The following report was written and detailed by Dr. Josef Yularen. "Antoine Blanchard is quite possibly the most charming individual I've met. He has a way with words that not many others have, and a bit of a silver tongue. However, when the situation calls, he has an uncanny amount of focus, as if he switches to a completely different person. He is willing to get down and dirty with his tactics, and is quite familiar with guerilla warfare and unorthodox tactics, fitting considering that most of his team would be likely be obliterated in a direct confrontation with most other Arks given their lighter classes and weaponry. '' ''Antoine's tendency to charm women seems to only be due to self-confidence boosting from the outside, but upon further questioning and investigation, I believe it is because he doesn't want lose sight of himself in this war - he wants to experience what love is like before he dies, but no matter how hard he tries and how many ladies he attracts, none of them are exactly his 'type' - that is, except for one woman, Miss Talia Romper of JSF Nemean, who he has tried to charm several times, all to little to no effect. '' ''He very much likes to reminisce about his old town, an old quaint little village in Mondrae. It is of my understanding that he misses his town very much, though, in a similar regard to Captain Reynolds of Nemean, he has refused to go home in favor of fighting to protect that which he loves." Loadout (Pilot) Primary Weapons * ''''Broadwick' DSMR (3): 7.62x51mm FMJ AP 15 round stanag mag | Semi Auto | 850 m/s (~2800 ft/s Augmentations and Utilities * Battery Back-up (2): Gives yourself a backup battery to counter EMP’s against yourself or your Ark. * Holographic Projector (2): '''Mimics users actions at the moment of activation, generally used to divert attention or distract opponents. More useful against Arks than other pilots. * '''Focal Radar Imaging (2): Typically favored by marksman and black ops agents alike. Displays to the user an augmented reality in which the target is displayed and tracked. ** Tier 1 (0): Displays up to a single target and their precise locations. ** Tier 2 (1): Displays up to 10 targets and their precise locations. Loadout (Ark) For the main article for this Ark, see: [[La Lionne|'La Lionne']] Super Light Ark Cost: '''15 Communications * '''Command Suite (5): A C&C module that feeds real-time information on the position and well-being of suits who uplink to the user. Allows the user to share HUD and Communications options between all uplinked Arks, as well as act as comm and virtual (Wi-Fi if available) nodes. HUD/Visual * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utility * Advanced Hydraulics (10): '''Upgraded hydraulics in the legs allow the Ark to move roughly 1.5 times faster than regular Arks of its class and allow it to pull off short-ranged jumps. (Mondrae exclusive) * Infiltrator Coating (10): Stealth generator systems that conceal the Ark by utilizing light-refractory waves around its plating. Conceals about half of the Ark's mobility. Disables if combat is initiated, via weapon discharge or incoming damage. Defense * Chaff Explosive (5): Create a 5m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. Drones: * '''Scout Drone (10): Small reconnaissance drone capable of sharing its vision with the user. If deployed by a suit user who has Command Suite, all members uplinked to the user can share the drone's vision. If the user who deployed the drone has any visual enhancements (Enhanced Vision, Thermal Vision or X-Ray Vision), then the drone is capable of utilizing the enhancements for itself. Weaponry * Light Ballistics: 7.62mm and .50 BMG rifles, machineguns, and other anti-material or near anti-material weapons. Will have trouble piercing through the armor of heavier-class Arks, but incredibly efficient as anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapons. ** 12.7mm "Grand Chariot" Rotary Cannon: '''Essentially a mobile, Ark-capable version of the modern-day GAU-19 gun that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate due to its rotating tri-barreled design. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''12.7x99mm | Belt Fed mounted Drum | 1000 - 2000 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) * Medium Ballistics: 13mm -15mm machine guns and rifles, and 20mm sniper rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. ** .950 JDJ Bolt-Action (10): '''Bolt-action sniper rifle that delivers incredible piercing capabilities and stopping power. * '''EMP Cannon (15): Capable of scrambling optics and targeting subsystems of a target for up to a minute. Background Growing up in a small town in the Republic of Mondrae, Antoine Pierre Blanchard lived a quiet and wippeaceful life, enjoying snowy winters and warm springs with his twin sister, Claire Isabelle Blanchard. His father, Jean Blanchard, was a smithy who worked downtown from Antoine's home, and his mother, Emilia Blanchard, was a shoemaker who worked at home. Though his family wasn't particularly wealthy, they still made enough to get by, and all loved each other dearly. When Antoine turned 14, he began working in the smithy with his father, and his sister began making shoes with her mother, then spent the afternoon playing in the garden with his sister. Antoine was an outcast at schooled and was often bullied, so his sister was the only friend he ever knew.wip Category:JSF Chimera Category:Ark Pilots Category:Republic of Mondrae Category:Union of Free Lands Category:Goobicus' Roster